Afterwards
by TheNorwegianAuthor
Summary: Stella Mare quit the Hunters after the 2nd titan war is over. She goes to a School she hasn t been on for 68 years - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. There she do as all kids of gods does - Have Prank Wars, Make Friends and Enemies, Learn Magic, Write Fake Love-letters and Create Chaos. - 2Gen - I only own the plot and OC, the rest belongs to JK. Rowling and Rick Riordan.
1. Not a Hunter

I sat beside a short, bald guy at the bus. I glared at him before I closed my eyes.

**Start Flashback**

Bianca died to save us.

...

I ran to Percy Jackson and held up the sky for him. "Go and fight - you are more powerful than me here. it`s a lake over there!" I said to him. He looked like he wanted to say no, but I screamed "DO IT!" and he ran towards the fight. I panted hard and used all my strength to avoid being smashed under the heavy burden of the skies. Zoe was running towards me. Atlas was behind her with his spear. He roared and threw the spear straight through Zoe. I screamed and ran towards her, the sky landing on Atlas shoulders. I screamed and cried and kicked my way to Zoe...

...

Slash, kick, duck, cut, shoot... I was a fighting machine, killing monsters and demigods. I saw a giant statue of Hera land on Thalias leg and screamed. I ran over to her and tried to help her.

...

"Stellona Andromeda Mare, Hero of Olympus, Bearer of the Sky, Hunter of Artemis, defeater of inhumanly many... Things, and the awsomest of all things she is - My daughter!" Hermes boasted while the other gods sighed. I walked up in to the middle of the gods. "You are given this Hpod for all of your help in the second titan war" He shouted and gave me a device resembling an Ipod. "It`s a Hermes and Hephaitos-pod. It's like an Ipod, but it doesn't need electricity and and it's got internet everywhere. It has all the songs you could wish for and it's demigod-safe. Monsters can`t touch it and it is made outfrom of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron." He winked at me before going back to his throne.

...

"I want to quit the Hunters" I said and ran a finger over the new gray streak in my wavy, dark red hair. "It`s becaused Zoe and the war" Artemis stated. Nodding, I got tears in my very dark, blue eyes. "She was like my big sister, I don`t want to be in the Hunters without Zoe. it`s not the Hunters anymoreWithout her, the Hunters will never be the same... the only reason I stayed was because you needed me in the war".

"I understand Stella, you and Zoe were the closest in the whole pack. If I found one of you I'd be sure to find both of you together. You never got enough time to mourn over her because of the war. You are my lieutenant. You have been one of my Hunters for 68 years. You joined after your family was killed by that terrible dark wizard, Voldemort. Now you have lost the only one who you really cared about - your family. You have nothing left here except me and Thalia." Artemis cared for all her Hunters, and Thalia and I got a sisterly bond almost right after she joined. Artemis gave me a hug and asked,"Are you sure? You won`t be immortal anymore, you would die eventually," she whispered.

My throat was dry as I answered, "Yes, I`m sure". Artemis sighed, "Ok, but you have been a hunter for a long time - you will still have ichor and get a long life if not killed." I swallowed, and said, "I know". Artemis let go of me and called the others for a meeting. "Stellona Andromeda Mare, daughter of Hermes and the pureblooded witch Monica Mare, Descendant of Trivia and Hades, you are now officially not a hunter of Artemis anymore... but the moon, stars, wolves and the Hunters will _always_ be with you. Remember, you can always come back as long as you're a maiden".

**End Flashback**

The bus stopped and I got out. I looked in front of me and walked straight to the old, dirty bar in front of me. It was The Leaky Cauldron.

My many greats gramma, Trivia, had helped me with getting into Hogwarts and given me all the books I needed and some extras. went to Hogwarts before I became a hunter - now was going to start in the third year.

I got inside and walked straight to the old man that worked there. "Excuse me, could you please help me to Diagon Alley? I have broken my wand." He looked down at me and smiled at me like I was a five year old.

"Of`course. I`m Tom Walt, it`s my bar," he said in an English accent and held out his hand. I shook it and said, "I`m Stella Mare" Tom looked shocked but then suspiciously led me to the backdoor where I knew the way to Diagon Alley was. "You look like a Hogwarts student. How come you're not at school?" "I don`t have a wand, and I have been homeschooled for a while," I answered and walked into the Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Thanks to Supermassive Asshole for helping me!**


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley had changed a lot!

The Place had got two new broom shops, an Icecream bar, a Robe shop, Three book shops, five magical item shops, Three animal shop and a joke shop With the name Weasley Wizwas Whimses, or something... Weasley... I was friend With a Weasley once, Felix Weasley.

He was a nice, kind-hearted guy who loved pranks. He might not have been my best wizard friend, but he was a very close one. I wonder if the next generations of Weasley`s was like him, I really hope so. He could still be alive, it`s only been 68 years so he should be alive, wizards have extremely long lives, especially the Weasleys...

I had to og there later, but first, I readed the list of Things I had to get... I did not need new robes as I still had the ones from before I joined the Hunters. I got the books I needed from Trivia.

I did not have a animal.

I did _not _want an owl - even if they were sacred to my great -great something grandmother.  
Rat - NO, Cat - Styx no!, Maybe a toad, but they are so boring!  
I should just og in one of the shops and have a look...

Because I didn't want an owl I had to look for a shop with different kinds of animals. I saw one at the other side of the street.

I walked towards the shop and looked at the name... Migalca aminoles... I`m done with Reading English for the rest of my life.

There were cats, turtles, toads, owls amd monkeys in the window. I went inside and looked around. Dust, dirt and feathers was all around.  
"Hello dear, what animal are you looking for?" A kind female voice asked.

I spun around and looked at an aging woman with long golden hair and blue eyes, she wore a brown cloak and green robe. She smiled Down at me as I answered, "Do you have a dragon, snake, cerberus, basilisk, hippogriff, giant spider or other magical uncommon Creatures?".

"Oh, I don`t think your mother would like one of those animals, dear, maybe you should get a owl?" She said as she looked towards the owls.  
"My mum`s dead, my fathers gone and so is the rest of my Family" At least my wizard Family, I thought.

"What about Your godmother and godfather?" She asked.

"They are also killed" I answered annoyed.

"Surely you have a guardian" She said frustrated.

"Not if you don`t want to meet my camp director - Chiron, he is a centaur" I smiled as she made a face.

"Very well, come here with me" She began to walk as she said it.  
I shruged and followed her to the back of the shop.

"We don't have dragons, they are illegal. We do have poison snakes and normal snakes, but no basilisks. We have a greek hellhound puppy, but we don't have any big animal, like a hippogriff. The biggest spider we have is the tarantula – I recon that you are muggleborn?"

I shook my head and said, "Pureblood" as I looked at the cerberus and a blue snake.

I liked dogs, but I can talk to snakes...  
The hellhound (Didn`t know that the wizards knew about them!) puppy had a dark golden red collor (rare) and had a black nose, the eyes was an electric blue collor - almost like Thalia.

The snake had a dusty blue collor, it was almost 30 cm long and had forest-green eyes.

"_Hello" _Hissed the snake.  
"_What`s Your name?, I`m Stella"  
"I don`t have a name"_ The snake turned around and slided inside a pap cartoon.

"How much for the hellhound?" I asked the woman.  
"Are you a parslemouth?" Geez, she looked like she would faint!  
"Of course - I`m a Mare, half of us are parslemouths!" I roled my eyes - That was common knowledge.

She looked like she didn`t belive me and huffed.  
"The cerberus goes for 25 galleons... Do you have the money?" She asked.

Huh!  
Did she really think that a grand-daughter of Hades - the god of wealth - WOULD NOT HAVE 25 GALLEONS?  
HA! Like that would _ever _happend!  
I summoned 25 galleons into my pocket and handed them over to her.

"You didn`t steal them?" She asked wearily.  
"Do I look like a thief?"  
She looked like she wanted to say `yes` , but she took the money and gave me the hellhound puppy inside a cage (and a list of what it likes to eat and stuff - but I didn`t need them because I knew Mrs. O`Leary!) and pushed me out of the shop.

"Hello little one!" I said to the puppy. "You need a name!"  
The hellhound looked strangly at me before sticking out his tongue to lick his nose.

I beamed down at it while I walked around in Diagon alley.

"What about... Bert?" I stopped myself - never, I hate that name. "Lingo! Yeah - I like that name! What about you lil`one?" I asked the puppy.

First it just looked at me like it was thinking and then - "WOOF" Barking!  
I think he liked it!

"Okay, then from this day your name is Lingo!"

* * *

I was inside the wand shop and tested wands - boring.

"This is Ebony, Dragon heart-string, 13 inch and bendy" The woman said.  
I waved with the wand.  
She sighed and took it from me.

"Wand 13 - cedar, veela hair, 10 and a half inch, hard"

"Wand 21 - cherry wood, unicorn hair, 12 1/2 inch, suple"

"Wand 27 - pine, divine wolf hair, 11 3/5 inch"

"Wand 34 - Greek strawberry tree, unicorn hair, 13 inch"  
I waved the wand and I felt it`s warmth in my fingers before it let out green, gold, black and blue sparkles.

"Very well then, that would be 8 galleons" Said the shop-keeper.  
I gave her the money before I walked off to the Weasley shop.

* * *

The Weasley shop was _amazing_!  
It had all the prank items you could wish for!

If Travis and Connor _ever _come to this place - the titan and giant war would be remembered as peacefull times...

It had dungbumbs, elastical ears, candy which made you sick, potions and candy that changed your hair and skin color - they even had swamp on box!

I met a Weasley there... George Weasley. He had just one ear, other than that he looked like a typical Weasley - red hair, blue eyes, tall and lanky.

I used 235 galleons in that shop! The cashier looked at me like I was crazy - maybe I am, but it`s rude to stare!  
And if I use 235 galleons - thats _my _business.  
It`s not as if I use all my money on prank items (Mostly potions, dungbombs and candy) - I have as many money as I want, you know, grand-daughter of the god of wealth? It has some perks.

Now it`s just one more thing to do - go to hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks to Supermassive Asshole!**


	3. Long Time No See

I looked around grounds of Hogwarts and sighed happily. "Long time no see," I said to nobody.

I had just shadow-travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Diagon Alley.

The grounds and the castle looked as always – the large, deep lake, the big, somber castle, the dark, gloomy forest and the gigantic, green, red, blue and yellow quidditch-pitch.

Perfect for a daughter of Hermes, grand-daughter of Hades and grand,grand-something-daugthter of Trivia!

I walked up to the castle doors and knocked. No one answered... I knocked again. Guess what, there was no answer! "Maybe it`s dinner" I muttered as I looked up at the sun, which was almost directly above my head, in the zenith. It was twelve o'clock.

I opened the door and walked inside. There were no living beings in the Entrance Hall.

I walked to the door of the great hall and was about to open when I got a good idea...

Mwahahahahaha!

I opened my pocket and took out my wand and whispered, "Fulminis Fulminare," as I threw open the doors.

The lightning and thunder boomed over the whole room exactly as I opened the doors.

All the students and teachers jumped and some even screamed. I managed to keep a straight face and gave them my signature I-am-Hermes-daughter-and-can-prank-the-Hades-out-o f-you smirk.

"Sorry I`m late, family business," I said as I walked over to the head-table. "I was supposed to give this letter to a"- I looked down at the letter and read out loud, "Dead-Mis-Hess Minnie-Vrae MacgGoogle." I giggled. "You brits sure have strange names!"

The whole hall was laughing out loud now, except a few who looked at me either suspicious or scared. A stern-looking woman with grey hair and a frown on her face said a little miffed: "That would be me, I believe. For your information it is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." More laughter.

I shrugged and gave her the letter. "Still strange," I muttered, high enough for the whole hall to hear me.

Guess what? More laughter!

Minnie-Vrae - Sorry, I mean _Minnie_, was reading the letter while I looked at the four tables: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I was a Gryffindor last time I was here.

Minnie had probably finished the letter, because she looked strangely at me and then at a _large _man with dark hair and beard and said, "Hagrid, could you please get the sorting hat?", and the large guy nodded and ran out a door at the end of the head table. Some minutes later he came in with an old, moldy hat.

Minnie thanked him and got the hat from him. She rose up and called out, "As you all see, we have got a new student from America. She is starting in third year"- That was when the whispers begun, "Now to the sorting!"

"Mare, Stellona!" She roared over all the talking. "But the Mare family died over 50 years ago", "That is impossible!", and, "Did she say _Mare_?" was just some of the things people said.

"SILENCE!" Minnie demanded.

She sat the hat on my head and then it became dark.

"I have sorted you before," was the first thing the hat said.

I snorted, "No shit, Sherlock!" The hat ignored me.

"Well, I say the same as last time - you could do well in every house, but I think you are more a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff person - did you know that Godrick was a son of Hercules? And Helga a daughter of Hermes?" I rolled my eyes and thought; "Of course I know, Salazar was a son of Hecate and Rowena was a daughter of Athena, the hunters told me." I smiled a little at the memory of my first week with the hunters.

"Hmm... I think I should look at your _new_ memories before I sort you again, I can feel you have changed a lot since last time!"

I stiffened and shook my head as I said, "NO!" out loud.

The hat began to look at me running after Nico when Percy had told him Bianca was dead. I closed my mind, using magic. "Those are private!" I whispered to the hat as the hat said out loud:

"She's using occlumency - she won`t show me her memories!" it wailed.

I rolled my eyes and took of the hat and shook it.

"Just sort me already!"

The hat sighed dramatically before saying, "GRYFFINDOR."

"That's a good hat," I smiled before going down to the Gryffindor table, waving at all the people looking at me, smirking at the stupid glances I got from the teachers and sat down at the table between a blonde, pale boy with green eyes and a boy with a lot of red hair, freckles and blue eyes. On the other side of the table was an older looking boy - maybe seventeen - with turquoise hair, golden eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey, I`m Stella, who are you - are you a metamorphmagus?" I said to the older boy on the other side of the table. He smiled at me and his hair became bubblegum pink before turning back to turquise.

"I`m Teddy Lupin - 7th year - Yes, I am." I grinned at him and turned my dark red hair to white, my very unnatural pale skin to a pale greenish color and my dark blue eyes became pitch black.

"You're one too?" he asked incredulously. "Yup," I said as I morphed back to normal my normal pale, red haired, blue eyed self.

"Is that your real appearance?" asked the blonde beside me. I nodded and asked him his name.

"I`m Scorpius Malfoy, third year." He smiled as he shook my hand.

* * *

**Thanks to Supermassive Asshole!**


	4. Back to School

"I`m Fred Weasley the Second," said the redhead sitting on the other side of me. "The bastard on the other side of me is my fellow prankster, James Potter the Second."

"You can call me James," said the boy beside Fred and smiled. He had black hair and hazel brown eyes and glasses.

"Call me Stella" I smiled. "Do you miss something?" I asked innocently.

"Er... No?" they said after checking their pockets. I smiled and turned to Scorpius, "Are these two idiots your friends?" I asked him.

"We're not idiots!" Fred exclaimed while James just looked at me like he couldn`t believe I called him an idiot.

"No, they are not. These are my friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley." Scorpius pointed towards a girl with wavy red hair and chocolate eyes, and a boy who looked like James, just with emerald green eyes instead of hazel, and a paler skin tone.

"Nice to meet you, are you really from _the _Mare Family?" asked Rose. "Yes," I answered, amused.

"The Mare Family was all killed by Grindelwald and Voldemort!" exclaimed Fred. "They're extinct!" said James.

"Can`t you be a little more rude, James?" said Albus, rolling his eyes.

"Do I look dead? " I asked with my best 'Hades-glare'.

"No!" said James with a blush.

"Yes, you do!" said Fred.

"Then I should show you exactly how a dead person look, Freddie" I sneered.

I morphed myself to get pale greyish skin, a grey hue over my eyes and took out my wand and said: "_Falsum Vulnus_", to get a fatal looking wound on my head that dripped blood.

"WHOA, AWESOME!" shouted Fred while James got green. "What?" asked Scorpius, Rose and Albus at the same time as some of the other students screamed, fainted or turned green.

I turned around to look at them. Lily and some other students screamed. Scorpius turned green and Albus just gaped.

"Ms. Mare, turn back this instant and go to my office - Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you two can go with her!" demanded an infuriated Minnie.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You're going, Ms. Mare, for disturbing the feast. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for turning the teacher's food to spiders!"

I shrugged and turned back to my normal self and said the counter curse to the wound charm before turning to James and Fred. "Gentlemen, would you care to bring this fair maiden," I pointed towards myself, "to her imprisonment in Dead-miss-hes Minni-Vrae MacGoogle`s office?" I asked them.

They grinned and Fred said, "Of course, O'fair Maiden", while James said, "as you wish, Princess". And they took both my arms in theirs as I waved back at Scorpius, Albus and Rose.

* * *

As soon as we got out of the great hall I took off my backpack and lifted out Lingo before setting him down on the floor.

"This, my gentlemen, is my Greek pet hellhound Lingo" They looked scared so I hurried up and said, "he is just a puppy and won`t hurt you, or what Lingo?" I raised an eyebrow at Lingo as he barked happily and began to lick my combat boots.

"He is a very... uncommon pet?" said Fred, but it came out more like a question. "I think he is cool - think about what the other students will do when they see a hellhound puppy in the common room! Besides, I love dogs" said James.

I laughed and lifted Lingo up and held him out for James and Fred to stroke. James patted his head and Lingo licked his fingers. Soon Fred patted him to, if a little bit reluctant.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked Fred. "NO!" he almost shouted.

"Do you want to hold Lingo?" I asked James and met his eyes for the first time. I felt a spark go trough me and shivered. "Yes, Princess", he answered and smiled. I smiled back and gave him Lingo.

"Why do you call me princess?" I asked James. Fred snorted and looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, while James got a pink blush on his cheeks.

"It`s my nickname for you," he said a little sheepish.

"Do I look like a princess, Jamsie?" I asked and smirked at him.

"Yep!" he answered and grinned.

"I don`t know if that was a compliment or not," I said as he blushed a deep red.

"I think it was a compliment," sang Fred as we got to the gargoyle in front of the Headmistress' office. Last time I was here it was Headmaster Dippet's Office because I had sat a giant slug loose in the dungeons - the growing charm has it`s perks...

"How do we get in?" I asked, thinking we didn`t have the password, not that I was going to say that out loud.

"We need the password and the gargoyle moves aside, but we don`t know the password... But it is always a spell," said Fred. I nodded and glared at the gargoyle.

"We can stand here and say every spell we know until we get it right, so you can just move now!" I said to the gargoyle.

It was going to say that it wouldn`t open until we got the right password but stopped when it saw who I was and opened up.

"It`s that easy to get into McGonagall's office?" exclaimed Fred. "That was brilliant, Princess!" said James and sat Lingo down on the floor.

* * *

We got inside the office and started to talk about what the password actually was when the door opened and Minnie got inside.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, 20 points each from Gryffindor and detention for a week - you can go to your dormitories." She glared at them as they grinned up at her.

"`Kay, Minnie!" they said and gave me a wave before going out of the office.

"Ms. Mare, 10 Points from Gryffindor and detention for a week." She took a deep breath, "in your letter it said that you are dyslexic and have ADHD," she stated. I nodded.

"I will tell all the teachers about it." She looked down at me and smiled, "you also have to choose two or three extra classes. Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Magical Culture, Laws and Traditons and Magical Craft are the choices."

The two last ones were new...

"I want to take... Ancient Runes... Er... Magical Craft and... Can I take four extra classes?" I asked.

Minnie smiled and shook her head, "then you won`t have a free period on Monday," she said.

"Then I want to take Magical Craft, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, not Ancient Runes," I said.

"You're going to get your schedule tomorrow at breakfast!" she said."You're dismissed".

I got to the door and right before locked it behind me, I said, "oh, I forgot to say I have a pet hellhound".

* * *

James and Fred waited for me outside of the office.

"Hello, Princess. We're gonna take you to the Gryffindor Tower!" sniggered James and gave me a bow before holding out his hand for me to take. I rolled my eyes and let them show me the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So, Freddie dear and Jamsie dear, here are your wands!" I took their wands out of my pocket and gave them their wands which I had stolen in the great hall.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET OUR WANDS!"


End file.
